1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interaction system, and in particular relates to an interaction system capable of interacting with an electronic device captured by a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of different technologies, mobile devices (e.g. smart phones and tablet PCs) have become more and more popular. Generally, image capturing devices are deployed in mobile devices for capturing video or images. However, the captured video or images may merely be uploaded to a server from the mobile devices, for other users to download the uploaded video or images for interaction. Specifically, the mobile devices cannot efficiently use the image capturing device disposed therein to perform interaction. That is, the mobile devices can not control the electronic devices of other users to perform interaction via recognition of the electronic devices from the captured images.